Lullaby
by Yamatsuki
Summary: Shaka esta sofrendo por um amor que não sabe se será possivel, porem ninguem percebe o que esta ocorrendo... a não ser um certo frances da casa de Aquario, que esta se mostrando preocupadissimo com o amigo indiano.


**Lullaby**

by Akai Tsuki

**The snow in the air**

**To sing me a lullaby**

**My winter, come hither to me**

_Há neve no céu_

_Para me cantar uma canção de ninar._

_Meu inverno, vem pra cá pra mim..._

Era uma noite fria, não como as outras, era quase natal no mundo inteiro, e lá estava ele, vendo os cristais de gelo caindo sobre o campo ao lado de sua casa, não era muito de seu feitio comemorar o natal, não sabia o por que comemorar o nascimento de alguém que teve de morrer, ele mesmo não sabia seu propósito, ele era o mais próximo de Buda, sua própria encarnação, e sabia o quando de responsabilidade isso gerava, quantas vezes teve de ver os humanos sofrendo e não pode fazer nada... Parecia divertir-se com o amontoado de neve que cobria eventualmente a arena de treinos. Levantou-se e pôs se a andar, indo de encontro a sua casa, os olhos fechados impediam que o indiano loiro demonstrasse a tristeza que cobria sua alma.

Caminhou mais um pouco sobre o campo que observara, o vento frio e cortante que passava por sua face não impediu que a lagrima a muito contida rolasse pelo rosto frio deixando um rastro quente e salgado que logo foi parado por dedos que seguravam a face do anjo loiro.

-Que fazes tu sozinho neste lugar quando estamos em festa?

-Ka...Kamus... Eu... não comemoro esse tipo de festa.

-E precisa ficar aqui fora no frio, Shaka, o que há de errado contigo?

-Não é nada, eu só estava pensando um pouco.

-E desde quando as pessoas choram quando estão "apenas" pensando? Shaka, eu acho que você já é crescido o bastante para mentir pra mim.

-As pessoas choram quando esses pensamentos as machucam, principalmente se sofrem por... amor.

Saiu caminhando sem olhar para trás, os olhos azuis transbordando em lagrimas, Kamus ficou sem reação nenhuma ao ouvir as palavras de shaka, ele realmente estava sofrendo por amor?

Passou correndo ao lado do salão onde todos esperavam que a meia-noite chegasse, até mesmo o grande mestre estava presente, mais ele não queria nem chegar perto, estava triste o suficiente para forçar um sorriso a todos, resolveu, então, ir direto a sua casa, sem mais paradas... queria se enfiar debaixo das cobertas e esperar que a noite passasse, chorar em silencio esperando que ele apareça e pare a dor que mora em seu coração.

"O que eu to fazendo? Eu nunca faria isso em condições normais, ele não pode me amar, eu não posso amar, eu tenho que... meditar, atingir o Nirvana..."

-Ele nunca virá me buscar...

Era uma época em que todos falavam de felicidade e amor, uma época que o mundo, ao menos uma vez, podia se encher de alegria, todos esperavam em frente às arvores montadas com diversos apetrechos, e desejavam que a paz reinasse por todos os lugares, era um momento de união, onde todos faziam seus desejos e pedidos.

-Eu queria que você estivesse comigo essa noite...

Despiu-se logo que chegou em seu quarto na casa de virgem e colocou uma roupa mais confortável para deitar-se, não agüentava nem mais um segundo em pé, queria ao menos uma vez fugir da realidade, na verdade, queria apenas se livrar daquilo que tanto temia, de todos aqueles pensamentos que o acompanhavam...

-Meu presente de natal...

**The dark nights to come**

**So, kiss me for good-bye**

**The grace of the godland is near to you**

_As noites escuras que vem;_

_Então, me beije para um adeus..._

_A graça do "reino de deus" esta perto de você..._

Deitou-se na cama, esperando que sua mente viajasse como sempre, queria dormir, seus olhos estavam inchados... e necessitava esquecê-lo.

"Por que justo ele? Ele foi o único que não teve medo de chegar perto de mim quando cheguei, foi o único que conversou comigo, é o único que eu amo... Por que? Droga por que ele?" Shaka remexeu-se na cama cobrindo-se mais na manta pesada que havia sobre si, como queria que esse peso fosse aquele cavaleiro gelado, como queria ser tocado por aquelas mãos frescas (?), deviam ser suaves como seda apesar dos treinos. Por um momento adormeceu e sonhou "com ele", em seu sonho, o cavaleiro de aquário era morto por um jovem loiro; acordou quando uma mão apoiou-se sobre seu ombro como se quisesse despertá-lo, era Kamus, segurando um pequeno embrulho vermelho com uma fita verde. Estendendo o presente até a frente de Shaka, Kamus via o olhar de surpresa do amigo.

-É meia noite, arranjei um jeito vir aqui entregar teu presente.

Shaka o olhou, pegou o presente e fez uma reverencia ao amigo, olhou o pequeno pacote em suas mãos, não era pesado, era uma caixa com um cartão preso à fita, começou a desatar o presente e lágrimas vieram ao seu rosto e rolaram até o papel vermelho formando manchas nele, nem mesmo terminou de abrir o que havia ganhado, apenas abraçou-se forte no colo de Kamus que retribuiu. Podia ser o "deus" do gelo, mas era tão quentinho, como sempre sonhou ser. As lagrimas quentes caiam sobre os ombros de Kamus que começou a ficar preocupado com o amigo...

-O que houve shaka?

-Kamus... me.. me deixa ficar aqui mais um pouco... por...favor.

Movimentou a cabeça um gesto mudo, acomodou-se mais sobre a cama e esperou a o indiano parasse de chorar, deixando que apenas as respirações de ambos fossem ouvidas. Quando os soluços sobre seu peito pararam Kamus, segurou o queixo de Shaka fazendo-o encará-lo, e perguntando logo em seguida se já estava tudo bem, recebendo um aceno de positivo com a cabeça, aquário levanta-se.

-É bom você dormir um pouco, amanhã eu vou querer saber de toda essa história.

Ia se retirando quando uma mão puxou sua túnica o fazendo parar, parou e virou-se encontrando grandes olhos azuis, aos quais muitos temiam, cheios de lagrimas e vermelhos, e em sua mão o presente que lhe dera ela segurando como se ele pudesse desaparecer ou ser roubado por qualquer um.

-Fica... comigo essa noite... por favor!

Como negar algo a aqueles olhos azuis que estavam a suplicar-lhe para que ficasse? Respondeu um breve "sim" e o loiro abriu um espaço para que Kamus deitasse ao seu lado que logo foi preenchido pelo corpo do cavaleiro de aquário que mal podia acreditar em como aquele corpo a seu lado era quente. Shaka acomodou-se no peito do amigo e começou a soluçar novamente, Kamus retirou o presente das mãos de shaka que ainda o segurava e pousou-o sobre o móvel ao lado da cama. Não conseguia fazer com que seu coração voltasse ao seu ritmo normal, sua respiração estava pesada acompanhando a do loiro sobre seu peito, ao menos agora parecia estar tão calmo... já passara da uma da manhã, a casa de virgem estava fria, o vento entrava pela janela deixada aberta por Shaka, se continuasse assim o cavaleiro de virgem pegaria um resfriado e tanto... remexeu-se e levantou-se para fechar as janelas e a porta do quarto quando o loiro murmurou algo sobre não querer perdê-lo... então esse era o medo de Shaka que o fazia ficar tão deprimido, prometeu a si mesmo que saberia quem era essa pessoa tão importante para aquele que amava e o mataria se fizesse o loiro sofrer. Caminhou até a borda da cama conde virgem ainda dormia passou a mão por seu rosto segurando ( mais uma vez ) uma lagrima que teimava cair, só ele sabia o quanto era doloroso ver o amado chorando por um outro homem. Aproximou-se do rosto descoberto para beijar-lhe a fronte, mas parou quando os olhos azuis de Shaka abriram-se assustados e uma mão o afastando. "Droga ele não gosta mim, ele..." Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando Shaka se aproximou e lhe beijou, mas, por que então havia o afastado antes? Estaria ele tão necessitado de carinho que o aceitara depois de pensar?

**Show me the flowers invisible**

**Sing me the hymns inaudible**

**The wind is my voice**

**The moon is my heart**

**Come find me, I'm on every hills and fields**

**I'm here... ever your near...**

**(Sing for your love, gone so far in the past)**

**(Pray for the world, that you may rest in peace)**

_Mostre-me as flores invisíveis._

_Cante-me os ritmos inaudíveis._

_O vento é minha voz._

_A lua é meu coração._

_Venha me achar, Eu estou em todos os montes e campos..._

_Eu estou aqui... Sempre ao seu lado._

_(Cante para seu amor, volte longe no seu passado)..._

_(Reze pelo mundo, que você pode descansar em paz)..._

-Shaka, precisamos conversar...

Disse quando o beijo foi cortado.

-Me desculpe... por tê-lo beijado, eu... não queria...

"Droga ele realmente só fez aquilo por que estava precisando... ao menos ele pode ficar feliz por um momento."

-Eu não queria Kamus, mas... eu... o amo...

-Hn? Agora o espanto era por parte do francês, que se perguntava se ele tinha ouvido realmente o que tinha pensado que tinha ouvido. Se ele ouviu bem Shaka acabara de dizer que o amava...

-O amo e nem mesmo sei se me respondes... desculpe-me, eu não posso fazer nada, só não me odeie...

A frase mal foi terminada Kamus o olhou perplexo ouvindo cada palavra daquele que fora alvo de seu desejo, beijou-lhe como da primeira vez, sentindo o doce gosto dos lábios de virgem pedindo passagem entre eles, logo, a resistência inicial e o medo haviam passado e agora os dois podiam desfrutar de um sabor que envolvia aqueles corpos ansiosos pelas caricias.

As mãos de Kamus desceram pelas costas de Virgem apertando-o fortemente para que não pudesse sair, sentindo cada curva e canto das costas largas enquanto Shaka passava as mãos delicadas pelos seus cabelos e o fazendo iniciar um beijo mais exigente por ambas as partes. O gosto adocicado de Shaka era incrível, então era por ele que o loiro chorava; afastou-se do corpo do cavaleiro olhando-o, o outro o olhou com surpresa como se Kamus não tivesse gostado daquele beijo.

-Me desculpe...

-Kamus? – Um pouco ruborizado pelas palavras e pelo acontecido a segundos atrás – Você não precisa pedir desculpas... eu..

-Shaka escute... me desculpe por tê-lo feito chorar, era por mim não era?

Abaixou a cabeça com vergonha dos próprios atos, com certeza Kamus havia ficado triste, mas não queria magoá-lo, sentiu um par de mãos segurarem seu corpo e forçar sua cabeça para cima, erguendo-a.

-Não precisa ficar assim... eu acho que foi você que se machucou no fim das contas, por que eu não tive coragem de falar-lhe de meus sentimentos.

Os olhos azuis olhavam com certo espanto porem sem tirar a ternura que eles passavam, mais nada podia tirar dele este momento.

Mais um beijo foi trocado pelos dois de um jeito mais exigente, os corpos encostados um ao outro causando um atrito gostoso entre os cavaleiros, as mãos vagavam e as bocas nem pensavam em deixarem-se. Com mãos ávidas Kamus subiu a barra da parte de cima do pijama que Shaka utilizava deixando à mostra o peito pálido com traços de treinos pelos músculos que despontavam, nada de mais, nada vulgar ou exagerado. Permitiu-se então levar os lábios até os pequenos mamilos rosados de Shaka, ao que parece a caricia surtia efeito pois o loiro se contorcia de leve e gemia baixinho. Deixando o peito do loiro, Kamus subiu novamente para seus lábios para depositar um cálido beijo, seguindo então para o pescoço e em seguida mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Shaka...

-Você tem certeza de que quer continuar Mon Ange? Eu... não quero machucá-lo, muito menos obrigá-lo.

-Eu quero, mais que qualquer outra coisa no mundo...

-Mais até que tua meditação? – Falou em um tom divertido como se estivesse duvidando das palavras ditas pela reencarnação de Buda...

-Mais que minha meditação...

**The snow in the air**

**To sing me a lullaby**

**The angel of rebirth is here**

_Há neve no céu_

_Para me cantar uma canção de ninar._

_O anjo do renascimento esta aqui._

Deitou-se encostado nas almofadas da cama e afastou as pernas em um convite mudo para que Kamus pudesse continuar.

Isso foi o que Kamus precisava para poder continuar, beijou novamente os lábios já vermelhos de Shaka, parando em seguida e erguendo o corpo para poder tirar suas roupas e o resto das de Shaka. Como em um ritual, Kamus retirou peça por peça de seu vestuário da forma mais sensual que pode, deixando-se completamente a mostra para o indiano que já tinha o rosto rubro, abaixou-se lentamente para até o meio das pernas do loiro e sorriu fraternalmente para Shaka que o olhava envergonhado. Segurou a barra da calça de Shaka com os dentes e as retirou, olhou para cima para ver como estava "L'ange tout puissant", Shaka havia virado o rosto para o lado, tamanha a vergonha que sentia. Kamus abraçou-se forte ao corpo que permanecia imóvel embaixo de si beijando-lhe o pescoço.

-_Mon ange, mon coer a été bien plus touché par votre splendeur que par l'image qui m'est apparue em vous regardant la primiér fois à chaque parole que je prononçais por louer votre beauté... cette image no cessait de ressurgir de ma memoire..._ – Não era necessário saber falar a língua francesa para entender o que Kamus lhe falara, apenas deixou-se levar pelo som, enquanto era violado pelo amado.

-Mon cher, serei o mais cuidadoso possível...

Esperou até o indiano responder-lhe com um aceno, então começou o doce movimento de corpos onde o prazer se misturava à dor e as lagrimas que caiam do rosto de Shaka e deixavam um gosto salgado no beijo que os dois trocavam.

Shaka prendeu-se à cama com força, gemendo alto por cada movimento que Kamus fazia sobre si. Não agüentando mais, apenas um grito em unisolo permitiu que chegassem ao clímax juntos. O corpo maior deixou-se cair sobre o loiro que também tinha o coração disparado e ofegando fortemente, esperou então até que a respiração e os batimentos diminuíssem para poder sair de dentro do indiano para deitar ao seu lado, trocando um beijo demorado até adormecerem um nos braços do outro...

Os dois passaram a noite na casa de virgem, embalados nos braços de Buda! Fôra o melhor presente que pudera receber em toda a sua vida. Ao amanhecer Shaka acordou e com os olhos encontrou o presente que havia ganho de Kamus, e o próprio que ainda dormia ao seu lado... Sem acordar o francês, Shaka se levantou, para pegar o presente e abri-lo. Ao terminar de retirar a fita e o papel, deu-se de cara com um coração de cristal com a frase "Je t'aime" escritas no meio dele.

-Significa "Eu te amo" em francês.

A resposta foi um grande sorriso da parte do indiano loiro, que abrira os olhos para aquele que escolhera amar mais até que a missão que tinha de realizar.

-Sabe que aprecio muito esses teus olhos? Eles não são tão ruins quanto os outros falam. – Sorriu sem jeito e continuou a exploração do pequeno embrulho dentre suas mãos.

-O que é isso? Um cartão? – Perguntou Shaka tendo em suas mãos o cartão quase esquecido que estava preso ao embrulho vermelho.

-Oui!

-Esta em francês... o que esta escrito? – Perguntou meio sem jeito...

-"De la primier foi sür lê ultime adieu, tout de toi!" Significa, "Da primeira vez até o ultimo adeus, todo seu...

-Isso me lembra que tu disseste algo enquanto nos... você sabe, que eu queria que tu desses a mim o que era...

-Hn... vejamos... eu havia dito algo com que meu coração foi tocado por teu esplendor da imagem que apareceu na primeira vez que o vi... e... que essa era uma imagem que sempre me surge à memória... foi algo mais ou menos parecido com isso, mon cher.

-Ego philo su Kamus! (1)

**So let all your pain**

**Sleep within the husha-by**

**The grace of the godland**

**Grace of the godland**

**Grace of the godland is near...**

**So close to you**

_Então, deixe toda a sua dor;_

_Durma com a quietude..._

_A graça do "Reino de Deus"_

_Graça do "Reino de Deus"_

_Graça do "Reino de Deus" esta perto..._

_Tão próximo de você._

Um mês passou-se desde então.A primavera já estava no seu auge, as flores que brotavam na casa de peixes estavam com total esplendor, e lá estava ele novamente sentado olhando para aquele campo da noite de natal, agora vivido com pequenas flores roxas e brancas despontando no grande jardim. Sentiu então alguém sentar-se a seu lado e abraçá-lo com ternura, já sabia quem era então abriu os grades olhos, como sempre fazia para Kamus, já que este apreciava a imensidão azul.

-Shaka...

O tom de tristeza que saia da voz do amante surpreendera o loiro à sua frente, parecia que seria uma conversa importante, um mal pressentimento invadiu o coração do indiano que agora olhava com uma cara de interrogação para Kamus que continuava com aquele olhar vazio e afastado.

-Shaka, estou partindo amanhã para a Sibéria treinar alguns garotos para serem cavaleiros.

-Kamus? Você precisa realmente de ir?

-Sim, mon ange.

Entristeceu o olhar e se abraçou no francês, teriam de se separar logo agora que estavam juntos, não era justo, por que isso justo agora?

O dia passou-se rápido, os dois aproveitaram cada momento juntos já que daqui para frente seus corpos estariam separados, pois seus corações sempre ficariam juntos.

-Vou para minha casa arrumar minhas malas, mon cher, volto à noite para despedir-me de ti.

E assim foi-se, quando anoiteceu Kamus retornou à casa de virgem para despedir-se de seu ocupante. Quando lá chegou encontrou Shaka adormecido na cama, vendo a expressão infantil que o loiro proporcionava aos seus olhos Kamus cantou-lhe uma das canções que sua mãe cantava quando ainda pequeno, era uma canção de ninar. Assim que Acabou de sussurrar a cantiga para Shaka, este abriu um grande sorriso para seu amado abrindo espaço em sua cama.

Logo de manhã o indiano acordou e não encontrou Kamus, ele havia partido. Entristeceu-se e olhou o lado da cama onde kamus adormecera, havia um bilhete com seu nome escrito nele. Abriu-o e lá jaziam as seguintes palavras "Eternamente seu".

Desde então Shaka apenas meditara e concentrara seu cosmo para junto de seu amado, as duas auras se encontravam à noite quando os olhos não podiam ver.

Seis anos então se passaram e uma nova guerra havia começado, uma jovem senhoria dizia-se ser a "Deusa Athena"e junto com alguns cavaleiros de bronze começaram a subir as doze casas para deter o novo Grande Mestre.

Kamus havia voltado e protegia agora a casa de Aquário. Na batalha Shaka eventualmente havia morrido, mas retornado a vida posteriormente, afinal ele era Buda, porem quando retornou não sentiu o cosmo de Kamus, este havia morrido em uma ultima batalha com se discípulo para que este aprendesse a ultima técnica que Kamus ensinaria, com a explosão das duas Execuções Auroras os dois haviam morrido. Após um dos outros cavaleiros de bronze refletir o escudo de Athena na flecha enterrada no peito da jovem, ela começou a subir pelas doze casas trazendo consigo os cavaleiros, e revivendo aqueles cavaleiros de bronze que estavam mortos, porem ela não poderia reviver aqueles cavaleiros com o titulo de mais fortes, os cavaleiros de ouro. Seguiu então junto com a Deusa em sua caminhada até a sala do grande mestre, passando pela casa de aquário, Shaka contemplou o corpo estendido no chão, Kamus estava com uma expressão doce como sempre dera ao loiro.

Mais tarde ocorreria o velório dos cavaleiros mortos, Kamus estava entre eles, mais belo do que nunca, sua face repousava em um sono eterno como se ele estivesse eternamente sonhando com os poucos momentos de felicidade que desfrutara com a pessoa amada. Shaka o observara, Kamus não estava mais lá para parar aquela lagrima que escorria em seu rosto.

Na noite que se seguiu a batalha das doze casas, Shaka repousava em seu quarto, com as janelas abertas deixando que o vento passasse para ouvir o sussurro que a brisa fazia em seus ouvidos.

-A canção de ninar...

O uivo do vento então cantou a ele a doce cantiga que ouvira dos lábios de Kamus na noite que partira para Sibéria. Tomou a liberdade, então, de ser embalado pelo vento cortante que passava pela janela e adormecer junto à sensação de que nunca o francês morreria dentro de seu coração afinal: "Ninguém morre enquanto permanece vivo no coração de alguém."

Owari...

Comentários da autora: bom... Eu amo o Shaka e o Kamus é como um irmão mais velho pra mim ¬¬""" As pessoas à minha volta vivem dizendo que sou como ele e eu ainda não consegui entender por que. Quanto a estória, Kamus era mestre de Hyoga como no manga.

Não costumo escrever muitos fics por que tenho pouco tempo para fazê-lo, creio que este foi o primeiro fanfiction que eu escrevi de Saint Seiya, pretendo fazer outro com o Miro e o Kamus, outro casal que eu adoro...Perdoem-me pela formalidade nas palavras usadas, é que não consigo escrever de outra forma, isso é algo que não mudará muito fácil em mim... Eu também acho que nunca vou conseguir fazer uma fic com final feliz, todas elas sempre acabam da maneira mais triste possível... como a minha pessoa.

Yamatsuki

(1) Ego Philo Su, significa Eu te amo em grego antigo, como eles estão na Grécia achei que ele soubesse falar isso, coloquei em grego, pois eu ainda não sei falar indiano...


End file.
